Vida universitaria
by Adelle Beth
Summary: Nuestros amigos ya entran a la universidad, ¿qué tanto puede pasar en esta etapa de su vida? ¿su amistad seguirá a flote o se irá destruyendo poco a poco?
1. Chapter 1

Sam iba rumbo a su habitación, estaba muy ensimismada en sus pensamientos así que no veía por donde caminaba, lo único que sabía era que tenía que ir todo derecho, cruzar el campo de fútbol, girar hacia la izquierda, entrar al edificio 208, subir por el ascensor hasta el penúltimo piso y entrar en la habitación #315, punto, así de fácil, pero primero tenía que cruzar la odiosa sala abarrotada de estudiantes de entre 17 y 20 años.

Sam, junto con sus dos mejores amigos Danny y Tucker, habían entrado a la universidad, ya con sus 17 años cumplidos, no parecía que cambiaran en nada, solo que Danny ya era mas grande y fuerte al igual que Tucker, aunque él era algo mas debilucho, Sam se había dejado crecer el cabello hasta la mitad de la cintura, y admitió que le gustaba mucho tenerlo así, le encantaba dejárselo suelto, aunque normalmente se lo recogía en una media cola. Lamentablemente (por lo menos para Sam) también habían entrado Paulina y compañía, con su misma reputación y todo…

Sam empezó a andar despreocupadamente muy ocupada pensando en nada, hasta que chocó inevitablemente con una persona.

- Fíjate por donde caminas!! –Le reprochó una voz muy conocida por Sam-

- Podrías ser mas delicada Valery? -Le dijo Sam algo molesta-

Últimamente Sam y Valery peleaban por todo, ambas se irritaban hasta el extremo de gritarse, quién detenía sus enfrentamientos era Danny, cosa que le molestaba a Sam porque Danny siempre defendía a Valery y a Sam la mandaba hasta…muy lejos… y como Valery notó esto, siempre que podía molestaba a Sam con Danny, lo que más le molestaba a Sam era que en los pequeños descansos en que podía hablar sin prisa a sus amigos, aparecía la bendita Valery y se le pegaba a Danny como chicle, ¡ni siquiera eran novios!

Sam no tenía ganas de pelear, así que simplemente se levantó, pero Valery no la dejaría ir sin molestarla un poco

- Todas mis cosas están tiradas, gracias a tu torpeza –le dijo nuevamente Valery a Sam en tono de reproche-

- Por si no lo sabías mis cosas también están desparramadas por el suelo

- Danny!! – Dijo Valery en un tono taaan dulce que Sam pensó que le iba a dar un coma diabético-

Danny se presentó al instante, lo que le molesto a Sam. Danny había cambiado tanto… ya casi no pasaban tiempo juntos

- Si Valery? –le dijo Danny algo distraído

- Mira lo que tu torpe amiga ha hecho –le dijo Valery fingiendo estar molesta

Sam esperó que Danny le dijera a Valery que se calmara y que accidentes como esos suceden. Pero lo que escuchó de Danny le cayó como un balde de agua helada.

-Sam, podrías ser mas atenta? Siento que haces eso a propósito para molestar a Valery, pero eso también me molesta a mi –le dijo Danny en un tono muy duro e insensible-

Sam no dijo nada, de cualquier manera debería ya estar acostumbrada, recogió sus cosas en silencio y sólo le dirigió una mirada fría a Danny, haciendo que de el se sintiera un poco mal (Poco?!)

Danny: Sam yo…

Sam no dijo nada, solo se fue dejando a Danny ahí parado con Valery con una cara triunfal –otra batalla que había ganado-

Sam se fue corriendo, lo único que quería era estar en su habitación y tirarse en su cama, pero disminuyó su paso y poco a poco caminó más lento, era un día lindo, estaba nublado, así que no iba a permitir que "su mejor amigo" (Sam ya no sabía si seguir llamándolo así) le arruinara el día, cuando llegó al campo de fútbol, vio al equipo entrenando, Dash era el capitán de ese equipo, y siempre la molestaba junto con 3 gorilas más, Sam no logró ver a Dash pero si a sus 3 gorilas…perdón sus 3 amigos, así que decidió pasar rápido por ahí. Pero ya era muy tarde; los 3 chicos ya la habían visto y ese día tenían muchas ganas de molestar a alguien y ahí estaba Sam.

Se acercaron rápidamente a ella, Sam fingió no verlos y camino más rápido, pero le interceptaron el paso.

- mira a quién tenemos aquí –dijo una voz muy grave de parte de un chico llamado Rex-

- si, la tonta chica gótica –le respondió una voz algo mas suave pero aún así grave, el nombre de ese chico era Milko

- sabes algo? –le dijo a Sam un chico de voz tonta, su nombre era Ayon

Sam: …

Ayon: te estoy haciendo una pregunta, contesta!!

Sam: no quiero perder mi tiempo, así que háganme el favor de salir de mi camino

Milko: no me digas que ya te enojaste…tonta chica gótica?

Sam: me llamó Sam pedazo de imbécil

Milko obviamente se había ofendido, y Sam comprendió que había metido la pata, no le molestaba ni asustaba haberle dicho eso a Milko, pero no tenía ganas de pelear, y esos chicos no la dejarían en paz hasta sacarla de quicio.

Milko: sabes que? Tu podrías ser parte de nuestro equipo

Sam: Qué?!

Ayon: es verdad, que dices Milko? Te has vuelto loco?

Milko: No, mírenla bien chicos, de no ser por ese cabello largo, y ese horrible labial violeta, pasaría como un chico, además de que no es nada femenina

Sam: si a femenina te refieres a una chicas pintadas como payasos, que se pudren el cerebro con tontas revistas y gritan como idiotas cuando apenas alguien las toca, tienes razón, no soy nada femenina.

Los chicos se quedaron callados, sin saber bien que decir y Sam aprovecho para irse de ahí, estaba realmente molesta, pero más allá de eso, los chicos sin darse cuenta habían logrado su cometido, la habían lastimado, su orgullo estaba por los suelos, pero que más daba, la verdad ella no se consideraba como las demás chicas, y no lo era.

Sam llegó a su habitación arrastrando los pies, pero cuando abrió la puerta el espectáculo que vio no fue nada agradable, Paulina y Dash estaban…mmm…como decirlo…explorándose mutuamente. Sam se quedó unos segundos en shock y después de que Paulina le gritara que se fuera, cerró de un portazo la puerta. Se quedó recargada en la pared. Sam olvidaba que para su gran desgracia compartía habitación con Paulina. Mas bien cada quien tenía su habitación, pero dentro de una habitación, sólo estaban separadas por una delgada pared; así que si pegabas tu oído al otro lado de la pared, oías perfectamente lo que decían en la otra habitación, confuso no? Lo peor de todo es que sólo había una puerta que daba a las dos habitaciones, y estaba en el cuarto de Paulina. Así que Sam cerró los ojos bruscamente y abrió la puerta

Sam: -aún con los ojos cerrados- deberían buscarse otro lugar para hacer sus cosas!!!!

Paulina: -sumamente molesta- para tu información, esta es mi habitación!!!

Sam: para tu desgracia y la mía también es mi habitación!!!

Sam cerró la puerta entrando a su habitación y se tumbo en la cama, se quedó ahí un largo tiempo, pensando en como hacer para poner una puerta directamente a su habitación, de que se podía, se podía, pero tendría que pedir ayuda a unos amigos etc. etc. Ya pensaría en ello más tarde.

Se oyó que tocaban en la puerta, pero venía de otro lugar que ella no podía localizar, pensó que era para Paulina, pero se volvió a escuchar que tocaban, Sam dijo algo aturdida que pasarán, no sabía si era para ella, pero más valía intentar.

Se sorprendió al ver que abrían la puerta del otro extremo de su habitación, se suponía que solo había una puerta entonces…como?

Entro Danny, era la segunda vez que entraba, la primera fue para acompañar a Sam el primer día de la universidad.

Sam: Danny…como entraste?

Danny: por la puerta a tu habitación?

Sam: tengo una puerta directa a mi habitación?

Danny: si, en ese estrecho pasillo

Sam: pensé que solo lo habían puesto para ocupar lugar

Danny: pues ya ves…

Sam: y bueno, que es lo que se te ofrece, algún problema?

Danny se sintió mal, pero era verdad, las únicas veces que buscaba a Sam era para contarle sus problemas, como, que estresante eran sus clases ó que Valerie se había molestado con él por algún motivo. En ese entonces no se había dado cuenta de lo tonto que había sido, al sólo buscar a Sam para eso, ella no era un juguete con el que podía jugar unas veces y otras dejarlo ahí tirado. Y Danny había hecho eso.

Sam: Danny?

Danny: ah…si, bueno, no es para contarte precisamente un problema, sino para disculparme por como te traté hace rato

Sam: oh eso… bueno, que mas da, lo hecho, hecho está

Danny: _ok…eso no me hace sentir mejor ¬¬ _si, bueno, aún así espero que me disculpes

Sam: Danny, siempre te he disculpado todas las veces que me has hecho sentir mal, y ya ha habido muchas veces en las que digo "la tercera es la vencida" y nunca llega esa vez, porque siempre espero que ya no vuelva a suceder…ahora si me disculpas debo estudiar.

Danny: ah…de acuerdo, nos vemos Sam

Sam: adiós Danny

Y bueno? Que les pareció mi historia, interesante? xD espero que si, porque ya llevo meses pensándola y hasta ahora la escribo, espero que me dejen sus comentarios!


	2. Chapter 2

Sam se levantó pesadamente de su cama, su despertador había sonado, y aunque hubiera dormido "temprano" se sentía muy cansada, vio la hora, 4:30, genial, se había despertado una hora antes, ya sabía que no podía confiar en esos despertadores, aún así, aprovecho para tomar una baño, era tan relajante, normalmente las duchas que se daba eran muy aprisa y casi no las disfrutaba.

Después de su relajante baño, Sam salió afuera del edificio y se sentó en una banquita que había por ahí cerca. Se quedó algunos minutos pensando en muchas cosas, y en una de esos pensamientos se le vino Danny a la mente, definitivamente extrañaba su antigua relación, ahora, cada quién estaba por su lado, Danny con Valerie, Tucker en su computadora portátil y Sam sola.

Ya había pasado la hora se adelantó al salón de clases, se sorprendió al encontrar a Danny en el pasillo, dentro de media hora comenzarían las clases y Danny era de aquellos que casi siempre llegaban un segundo antes de tocar el timbre.

Sam: Danny?

Danny: -sobresaltado- Sam? Que haces aquí tan temprano?

Sam: es lo mismo que te quería preguntar

Danny: pues yo…no lo sé, supongo que quería estar solo un momento

Sam: ah..pues si quieres me voy, para que sigas solo

Danny: no! Esta bien, disfruto de tu compañía…es decir no se siente muy bien estar solo

Sam: uhmm…pues yo ya me acostumbre

Danny: has dicho algo?

Sam: no! Nada jeje

Así eran las pocas conversaciones que tenían, vacías.

Sam: bueno, ya me tengo que ir, tengo clase de gramática

Danny: y yo de cálculo

Sam: nos vemos

Danny: si, hasta luego

Sam se fue por el lado derecho y Danny por el izquierdo, entrando al salón bastaron 5 minutos para que ya estuvieran llenos de jovencitos y jovencitas. Sam estaba haciendo garabatos en su cuaderno, cuando el profesor entró al enorme salón seguido de una chica de cabello negro largo, top rojo y falda roja con el contorno de cuadrados negros y una chaqueta del mismo color, tenía los ojos verdes aguamarina, y sus labios eran de color rosas, era muy bonita, tenía un cierto aire gótico, a Sam le agrado esa chica, es decir, ella era muy selectiva con sus amistades, y la sensación que le daba la chica nueva era agradable.

Profesor: Buenos días clase, este día se nos unirá una nueva compañera, ella viene de Inglaterra, su nombre es April Hanson, espero que la traten bien. Bien…sientate alado de Manson, si tienes algún problema pregúntale a ella…-susurrándole- que no te intimide Manson, es algo gótica.

April: mejor así

Profesor: ah?...O.o

April se fue alado de Sam, y transcurrió la clase, en los momentos en los que el profesor dejaba ejercicios, y Sam y April los terminaban (cosa que les agrado a ambas, eran las más rápidas del salón) charlaban, y pronto descubrieron que tenían muchas cosas en común, ambas eran góticas, defendían sus ideas y no les molestaba darlas a conocer. Lo único diferente en ellas era que April no era vegetariana, pero le encantaban los vegetales y poco consumía la carne. Así que no le importo tanto este punto a Sam. De cualquier manera tenía un amigo que era fanático de la carne ¬¬, así que no había tanto problema.

Cuando llegó el descanso ambas salieron juntas al jardín, en el camino se encontraron con Danny y con Tucker, ambos estaban charlando de alguna cosa que Sam no le interesó saber.

Tucker: Sam! Te estábamos esperando!!! –mirando a April- y..quien es esta bella chica?

Sam: Tucker, ni siquiera te le acerques ¬¬, ella es April, viene de Londres.

Tucker: Mucho gusto, mi nombre Tucker Foley, pero me puedes llamar TUC

April: el gusto es mío n-nU, Sam me ha contado muchas cosas sobre ti

Tucker: en serio? Y que te ha dicho?

April: que eres un adicto a la tecnología

Tucker: ok…eso no es lo que pensaba ¬¬U

April: -mirando a Danny- y tu debes ser Fenton, Danny Fenton, no es así?

Danny: si jeje, bueno, lo lamento pero debo esconderme…es decir, irme, nos vemos luego

Sam: hasta luego…

Tucker: yo también debo irme, tengo mi agenda repleta de compromisos, hasta luego!

Sam: adiós

Sam y April se quedaron callados unos segundos, hasta que April se decidió a hablar

April: parece que ya no están tan unidos como antes

Sam: ah?

April: se ve en sus semblantes, se ven vacíos y apagados cuando hablan, en especial el tuyo y el de Danny Fenton

Sam: tu crees? Tienes razón, ya no somos tan unidos

April: no debe ser así, si siguen con esto, su amistad se puede perder

Sam: ya lo he pensado

April: bueno es hora de volver a clase.

Sam: si…

Terminaron las clases, y ellas se fueron juntas a su edificio, había sido una sorpresa muy agradable saber que vivían en el mismo edificio y más aún en el mismo piso. April tenía una habitación para ella sola, por lo que Sam la tachó de afortunada, por lo que fuera, ahora Sam había encontrado a una nueva amiga.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola!! Espero que les haya gustado este cap. Gracias por sus reviews y espero que sigan llegando más!!


	3. Chapter 3

Sam se levantó pesadamente de la cama, era temprano, tal vez se había levantado incluso más temprano que el día anterior. No estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo; de cualquier manera como era fin de semana, podría volver a dormir; más no pudo volver a conciliar el sueño. Así que se levanto. Se dio de nuevo una ducha y se puso unos pants cómodos y salió al jardín a dar una pequeña caminata, había un aire frío, helado para ser exactos, así que Sam tuvo que volver a su habitación para ponerse otro abrigo.

A pesar de que estaba bien tapada, Sam no se sintió más caliente al salir, además de que todavía estaba obscuro, así que aparte de sentir frío apenas veía con claridad las cosas, se sentó en una banquita cerca de ahí y se quedó en silencio unos minutos. Desvió la mirada hacia su derecha y pudo distinguir una silueta, se levantó lentamente hasta acercarse lo suficiente como para ver a la persona que estaba ahí, más sin embargo no la puedo distinguir, además, algo raro pasaba, en lugar de irse aclarando el paisaje, cada vez estaba más oscuro. Eso era raro, y Sam no podía descubrir que era lo que pasaba.

De repente Sam, ya no vio la silueta, volteó hacia todos lados, pero la silueta había desaparecido, se volteo para regresar al edificio, pero chocó contra algo. Sam se tambaleó un poco soltando un leve gemido.

- Sam?

- Danny? Dijo Sam algo confundida

Danny: te encuentras bien?

Sam: -algo aturdida- si…si, que haces aquí?

Danny: pues…la verdad, me desperté en la madrugada y no me pude volver a dormir, entonces pensé que un poco de aire fresco, no me iba a sentar mal

Sam: frío? Yo diría que helado

Danny: jajaja tienes razón…y tú? Que haces aquí?

Sam: pues me pasó lo mismo que tú, jeje

Danny: que extraño

Sam: -con una sonrisa melancólica- años atrás eso era muy común

Danny: tienes razón

Sam: pero bueno…

Danny: quisiera saber que pasó…

Sam: de que hablas?

Danny: de nuestra relación! Nos hemos separado mucho!

Sam: Nos hemos separado…o te has separado?

Ante este comentario Danny se quedó callado

Sam: Escucha Danny, Tucker y yo hemos estado haciendo todo lo que podemos para que sigamos siendo amigos, pero…sin ofender, cuando Valery se metió entre nosotros tu te empezaste a alejar.

Danny: eso ya lo sé…

Sam: entonces por que no hiciste algo?

Danny: por que para ese momento Valery me importaba mucho

Sam: más que tus amigos?

Danny: si…

Ahora fue Sam la que se quedó callada

Danny: escucha Sam, en ese momento yo luchaba una batalla emocional muy fuerte

Sam: eso no justifica que Valery te haya sido de mayor importancia que Tucker y yo

Danny: eso lo sé, y créeme que no me siento bien,

Sam: que más da

Danny: Sam…me perdonas?

Sam: no está en mi poder perdonarte Danny, solo tú, decidirás que es lo que quieres para tu vida.

Danny: de acuerdo…pero mientras…podemos seguir hablando? Hace mucho tiempo que no tenía conversaciones con mi mejor amiga

Sam: mejor amiga…?

Danny: que tú ya no me consideres como tu amigo, no significa que yo no te considere como mi mejor amiga –sonriendo-

Ante este comentario, Sam no pudo hacer más que sonreír, Danny tenía algo de razón en que Sam estaba dolida con él, pero si Danny se comportaba así, significaba que aún había alguna esperanza…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola!! Espero que les guste este cap. Aunque es algo corto, espero que les haya gustado y que hayan disfrutado leyéndolo, como yo lo disfrute escribiéndolo xD. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, son una fuente de inspiración para mi. –estrellitas en los ojos- los quiero ;-; mucho!!! Hasta el siguiente cap.!


End file.
